Swimming Lessons
by Fullmidget Alchemist
Summary: Edward has always hated summer, but what happens when two very kindhearted sisters offer to help him learn to swim? Includes Azumanga Daioh references and Envy! Mild EdxOC.


Yay! Another Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction! This is aone-shot about Ed learning to swim; contains some EdxOC at the end. ButI loveEdo-kun so yay! Aya and Shinobu are the only people I own in this fic. They're characters I made up on my own.

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH! I do own some creme cheese though! Yum!**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Edward Elric hated summer.

He hated it because his long, black layers of clothes gathered the heat and made him feel like a bakery. They clung to him, amplifying the heat even more.

He hated how it was so hot and dry that sand blew into his eyes and clung to him wherever he went.

And he hated it because of another, hidden reason.

See, summer was a time for beaches and swimming...

And Edward couldn't swim.

For one thing, his auto-mail weighed him down and made it much harder to float and swim, plus if it got wet that meant it would rust if he didn't dry it off soon afterward.

But also, he'd never learned to swim. At the age which most children learn to swim, he had been recovering from a failed human transmutation, and going through with the most painful surgery of his life. Afterwords, even if he'd wanted to learn to swim, he didn't have anyone to teach him.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"C'monAya go for it!", shoutedShinobu as her sister prepared to dive into the pool 

"DOUBLE DOUBLE WHIPLESS MOCHACCINO HALF CAF!" The older girl with long black hair shouted as she flipped and dove into the blue water.

SPPPPLLLOOOOOOOSSSHHHHH! -water goes everywhere-

"Nice one Aya" Said another girl with medium-length brown hair.

"Hey! Don't get me wet"shouted an annoyed Edward from the side of the pool. He looked strangely out of place at the pool in his long black pants and shirt.

"Oh don't complain.."Ayasaidas her head popped to the surface of the water.."Why don't you come in with us?"

"'Cuz I don't want to!" snapped the blonde boy.

"Geez look out, Shrimpy's in a bad mood..." said Shinobu as she swam over to the diving board.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" screamed Ed "BESIDES I..." he stopped

"You what?"

"I...I don't know how to..."

"How to what?"

"I don't know how to swim..." confessed Ed, his eyes looking towards the ground

There was a slight pause beforeAya popped out of the water and said "Well why didn't you tell us!" she grabbed his arm "C'mon I'll teach ya!"

"No! I can't swim anyways 'cuz of this" Ed said, annoyed, pointing to his automail arm and leg.

"Uh, hello are you blind? I have automail too numbskull." the older sister said,with an 'I-know-what-I'm-talking-about' voice as she referenced to her own automailleg."You just have to remember to dry it off." she said, swatting at him with a towel.

"But I'll sink!" Ed shouted.

"You'll just have to learn to swim with it. I admit, it takes a lot of strength to get used to it but why miss out on all this fun!"Aya quipped as she continued to drag Ed towards the pool. Her sister came over to help her, and soon Ed was at the edge of the pool.

"Gah..." He said, digging his heels in but still failing to stop the impending doom "You know..." he looked at the two sisters "You aren't gonna stop until you get me in the pool, are you?"

"Nope!" Said Sakura as she threw Ed into the shallow end of the pool.

"GAH! I'M...DROWNING..." He blurbled while madly flapping his arms above the water.

"Its 3 feet deep idiot." said Shinobu.

Ed stood up. "Oh. I knew that."

"Ok now the first thing you gotta do is learn to float."Aya saidas she waved her fingers through the water.

"Yeah, but how do I do that?" Ed asked

"You..."She was interrupted by the'ahem' of someone nearby.

A tall, pokey-haired palm tree man stood majestically on the diving board with a smirk on his face. "How do you float, you ask?" He said, tauntingly. "Well, one way to learn is LIKE THISSS!" The palm tree screeched as he jumped off the diving board and belly-flopped into the pool.

A wave of water rushed over everyone from the force of the Envyflop; fooshing Ed into the deep water where he then proceeded to sink underwater, much like Chiyo-chan did in Azumanga Daioh. In fact, this whole scene seemed like something out of Azumanga Daioh...hmmm...

"Its a proven fact, if you're drowning, you'll learn to swim real fast, proclaimed Envy, his voice sounding starngely like Miss Yukari's...AZUMANGA-WANNABES!

"Thats not funny!"Aya yelled as she swam over to Ed, "Ed could have drowned!", She said as she pulled him up from the bottom of the pool.

"Dammit...you...stupid...palm...tree.." Ed said as he gasped for breath.

"Oh whats this, is Hagane no chibi-san mad?" Teased the palm tree man.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL YOU TRANSVESTITE PALM TREE!"

They then proceeded to chase each other around the pool until Ed remembered he couldn't swim and sank to the bottom of the pool...again.

"Ok, Envy, go somewhere else for now, ok?" snappedAya as she dragged Ed up once again.

So Envy swam off.

"Erm...how about you teach him to paddle first?" said Shinobu, seeing her sisters plight.

"Yeah. Good idea." Aya muttered.

The day dragged on, and after a few more cases of near-drowning, Edward Elric was finally able to keep himself afloat.Aya was sitting on the side of the pool, wor out from her teaching. "I could never be a teacher" she sighed; exhausted. She laid down and closed her eyes for a moment, then suddenly she felt the presence of someone near her. She looked up to seeEd's smiling figure over her. She sat up, and he sat down beside her.

"So...hows the swimming going?" She asked him. He didn't answer her with words, but instead, he blushed and pulled her into a loving embrace. He slowly brought his lips to hers, and upon seeing the red-faced young girl, he closed his eyes, and gave her a silent thank-you.

Swimming wasn't easy, after all.

* * *

Okay, that sucked. I know. Its something I wrote whileI waseating creme-cheese and crackers, and suddenly this idea popped into my head. I hope some people liked it, at least. Review!

**oOoOoOo**


End file.
